L'Enfer Eternel en NIghtmare
Hell Eternal Boss 1: Archaean Seismocratist Group needs 2 cleanup (1 cleanup and SoH is best). Goal is to chain them to remove the green hinder that boss cast to all group members. After 3 second that debuff will kill you if not removed. If tank can interrupt all Caldera skills and people remember to cleanup this will be easy boss to kill. Boss 2: Lustrehunter Tank can use Contortionist and SoH so no cleanup is needed. Runer (DPSer) can use Rocket Jump to play it safe. Runer will always be a bit ahead from the boss when he runs away form the group. Runer goes into LoS and boss will run towars tank. If boss is not dead before last room the tank and DPSers will not go in, they stay on the doorway and runner is onlyone who goes into that last room. Boss 3: Prime Maker 1-2 CU's will be handy here because all the DoTs. LoS pull the boss into water well to remove the shield (no healing at this time). Tank will face the boss and slowly walk backwards and DPSers will stay front of the boss. Adds will fly into boss and he will gain Heat-buff. Stop the DPS at 95 stacks as when it reach 100 boss will gain sheild (that reflects the damage). When Heat reaches 100 tank should have pulled the boss into water well so the shield is removed asap. Now repeat untill boss is dead. DPSers need to watch around and dodge all circle stuff and lava. It helps if DPSers stays together as boss casts the aoe's into everyones feet and it's easy to dodge if they are in one spot. Boss 4: Flagellatrix Superior There is two ways to do this fight, using the left corner and have runer for dogs, or moving boss and killing spawned adds fast. 1st way: Runner goes left. When first add gets into LoS of him alarms will go off. Tank goes in and argoes the boss while runer runs around and gets argo of all the dogs. Tank pulls boss into left corner where group kills the boss and ignores the spawned adds. Sprint (or dash skills) will keep runer alive and Contortionist+SoH combo helps the tank. Tank should use the walls to prevent that dash skill form boss to killing him. 2nd way: Move in when dog is at the left corner and fight the boss at the middle for about 10 seconds. Do only low dps as now tank will go after the dog that was on the left corner when fight started. Stop at the back left wall and DPS untill boss calls the add, kill it FAST. Then move the boss after the dog you where following and stop at the far right corner and DPS untill she calls two adds. Now kill them FAST and then focus fire the boss down. Boss 5: Iscariot, Cassius and Brutus These guys need to be killed in the rigth order; Iscariot, Cassius and last Brutus. 3rd boss will gain 100% of his health back when two others are killed. DPSers and healers should have SoH for incase you don't have time to jump when that yellow beam is chaneled into you. Tank needs Contortionist+SoH combo, 2 interupts and Rocket Jump. Remember, as DPSer you can just stand still and wait untill Cassius drops his reflective shield. Rocket Jump is for last boss (Brutus) who will gain similar AoE than second boss had that needs to be dodged away. Tank should interupt the life leech from Brutus (called "Drink something". Healer and DPSers need to use backflip when boss looks at them after Body Hammer as he always does dash attack that can instanlty kill any target he hits. Boss 6: Eblis All group members need SoH. Tank needs Contortionist, SoH, 3 interupts and Rocket Jump. Right side and go from North to South when boss does Solar Collapse. After Cast In from boss stay close to him and avoid the circles and let tank interupt the Painwheel Overdrive (AoE). Repeat the two phases untill boss is dead. Note. LOTS and LOTS of bugs in this fight, so you are warned... Boss can insta-kill people randomly, he can pull all into him and stun you while doing that +8k AoE hit. The bad circles on phase two may not have visuals so you can't see them. And after all that in some point boss will just go away won't spawn again.